The Sweet Life
by shannoneli
Summary: Tommy Pickles thought he had the perfect life. But when an ex girlfriend moves back, his whole life will change forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One.**

Tommy Pickles was your average teenage boy, star quarterback of the football game, his group of best friends, his dad finally sold inventions and they got filthy rich. Tommy could have it all. He was also dating Savannah Shane, the most popular girl in school. His life couldn't be any better than this.

"How is it my _cousin _is more popular than me? He's younger!" Angelica stomped her foot watching Tommy walk by with the group she wished she was with. Susie looked at her out of the corner of her eye and chuckled "They actually like him, Angelica." she closed her locker and glared at her "This wouldn't have happened if she hadn't of moved." Susie looked at her and noticed Angelica wasn't watching Tommy anymore. She followed her gaze and realized she was now looking at Chuckie Finster, captain of the debate and chess team. Tommy had completely dumped him as a friend and he didn't have anyone really except Susie, Kimi, and Dil.

Chuckie sighed as he Tommy walked by. They had been best friends since they were in diapers. But the minute he became the star quarterback, Chuckie was in his past. It hurt him and he missed his best friend. He closed his locker and pulled his books close to him. He looked over and saw Angelica and Susie watching him. Chuckie blushed and walked away fast trying not to be noticed. "Where are you going, Chuckie? Your class is the other way." Chuckie ran right into Kimi. "Sorry Kimi. I was hoping there would be another way to class." Kimi looked past his shoulder and saw that Tommy and his new group of friends were over there she sighed and looked back at him "You aren't going to be able to get to Chemistry this way. You have to face it and walk by, Chuck." she gave him a weak smile and patted him on the shoulder when the bell rang "I'll see you later" he took a deep breath and turned and walked by them as fast as he could.

When Chuckie walked by Tommy watched. "Did you hear me?" Tommy shook his head and looked at Savannah "Yeah, sorry. What did you say?" Savannah crossed her arms and moved away from Tommy "You weren't even listening to me. What was making you so distracted away from me anyways?" she looked up at him "Nothing. It's been a long day, I must have been zoned out." Savannah glared at him "You're lying, Tommy Pickles." he looked down at her and sighed grabbing her by the waist "I'm sorry." he put his face closer to hers "Please forgive me" he said with a little sarcasm in his voice. Savannah smiled and put one of her hands on his cheek "You're forgiven for now." she gave him a quick kiss before pulling away and grabbing one of his hands "I don't want to make you late to class"

"How are you holding up?" Susie asked sitting next to Chuckie. "I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"I saw you earlier when he walked by you. You looked pretty upset." Chuckie nodded "I'll be fine, it's no big deal." Tommy walked into the class and sat down in the back like usual "It's probably just a phase."  
Susie glanced over at Tommy who was talking to one of the other football jocks. "I wish they hadn't of left" Chuckie said putting his head on the desk. Susie put her hand on his back "I know, Chuckie. We all feel that way." she looked back over at Tommy who was reading a text that made his smile disappear.

The class seemed to drag on forever and Susie noticed that as soon as the bell rang that Tommy was one of the first people out which never happened. He usually stayed behind to talk to his football friends. Susie grabbed her stuff and got up. She walked out and went to her locker putting her stuff away. "Could today be any longer?" Angelica said walking over to her. "What happened with you?"

"Savannah and her group. It bothers me how I can't be part of it" Susie laughed and shook her head "Whatever you say, Angelica."

"What's going on with Pickles?" Susie turned and looked over at Tommy who was on the phone with someone, and he didn't look happy. "I don't know. It's not like any of us talk to him anymore." he slammed his locker shut and walked out of the school. They shook their heads and sighed. "What's gotten into him? You should know, you are his cousin." Angelica looked at her "I don't know what's going on with him. He's been acting this way since she moved." Susie thought about it "We can't keep blaming her for the way he is." Angelica stopped her "Think about it. She moved away, and he turns into a complete ass. Why not blame her?" Susie shrugged "Maybe you're right. She really did him good, then."

Tommy was pacing through his living room, he didn't know what to think. The one girl that had completely broke his heart and then moved away, is coming back. "Hey T, what's going on?" Tommy turned to see his little brother, Dil. "Nothing. Why?" Dil jumped on the couch and looked up at him "You look nervous. You never get nervous." Tommy sighed and sat next to Dil "I'm fine. I'm not nervous at all." Dil looked at Tommy "You're lying, T. I know you. What's bothering you?"

"Nothing." Tommy stood up again and started pacing. He looked at his watch "What are you waiting for?" Tommy sighed and shot Dil a look "Nothing, Dil. It's none of your concern" Dil brought his hands up in defeat "I was just asking, T" Dil was shaking his head as he was walking up the stairs. Tommy sighed and sat down on the couch and put his head in his hands. He was nervous. **_Really _**nervous. He was trying to figure out what he was going to do. He was trying to forget about it when there was a knock at the door. He took a deep breath before getting up to answer it. His heart felt like it was aching when he opened the door and saw her standing there, beautiful as ever, the girl the broke his heart, the one and only Lillian DeVille.

"Lil" he couldn't find any other words to say other than her name. She gave him her best smile. "Hi, Tommy." she looked just as nervous "So, where is she?" Lil bit her lip before gesturing him outside. He slowly walked out and walked behind her. He could tell she was nervous about this. They hadn't seen or talked to each other in over a year. "Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked walking faster to catch up with her. She turned and looked at him "Positive. You deserve it." she said it with a nervous tone in her voice. He sighed and kept walking. She use to live next door to him, but since they had been gone for a year she was now a few houses down. The walked seemed like it was taking forever. They finally reached her house and she walked in, Tommy right behind her.

"Hey man, it's been a while." Phil said when Tommy walked in. He smiled at him and took his hand "It really has been." Phil looked at Tommy and gave him a smile "You'll love her." Tommy knew Phil, and he knew Phil was forcing that smile. He also knew Phil was mad at him. Tommy walked faster catching up to Lil waving to Betty who was sitting in the kitchen. Lil stopped at the door downstairs and took a deep breath "Are _you _ready for this?" she asked him looking into his eyes. He nodded and she opened the door. It was her room, it never really changed. Even after they moved, it was still the same. Purple walls, all the pictures of them when they were kids. He smiled at how things use to be, but then looked at Lil. "Tommy, meet your daughter, Chelsea."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two.**

Lil picked Chelsea up and Tommy moved closer. "Chelsea what?" Lil looked down at her "Chelsea Megan DeVille." Tommy couldn't take his eyes off her. He has a daughter. "And how old is she again?"

"Just three months." Tommy shook his head and sat on Lil's bed. "What's wrong?" she put Chelsea back in her crib and sat next to him. "I'm sorry, Lil." she looked at him "For what?" he didn't answer her question, he just looked at her and shook his head "Why didn't you tell me?"

"You had a perfect life, I didn't want to mess anything up for you" she said it nervously and Tommy ran his hand through his hair looking her in the eyes "I didn't have a perfect life, Lil. You should have told me." Lil shook her head and stood up "Even if I did you wouldn't have been there for me!" she was practically shouting and Tommy looked up at her "Did you honestly think that?" he got up and stood in front of her "Yes, I really did"

"I loved you. More than anything, and one day you just decided that you're going to up and leave without giving me any reason at all? If you had told me, I would have been there for you through it all." Lil looked away from him, the tears were starting to form "Will you at least be there for her?" she asked wiping a tear away. "Of course." they were silent for a few minutes before he decided he needed to go. When he reached her door her turned and looked at her "Will you be coming back to school?" she nodded and walked over to Chelsea's crib. He gave her a little smile and walked out.

"I really hope you are going to support Chelsea." Phil said as he walked by. "I wouldn't leave Lil alone to take care of a child alone." Phil was shaking his head when he looked down "She's been alone taking care of her for three months"

"I didn't know, she didn't tell me she was pregnant. You of all people should know that I would have been there for her" Phil shrugged "She didn't want to burden you with a child." Tommy looked at Phil "Did she tell you that?" Phil nodded and sat on the couch "Why'd you guys come back then?" Phil turned and looked at him "She wanted Chelsea to have a father in her life." Tommy sighed and walked out of the house going to walk back home.

"Pickles!" he turned to see his cousin, Angelica walking up to him. "What do you want?" she caught up to him and started walking next to him "Whose house were you at?" she said looking over her shoulder at the house. He looked at it and then back at Angelica "Oh.. The DeVille's are back." Angelica stopped in her tracks and turned towards the house again "Meaning Phil and Lil?" Tommy didn't stop walking but he nodded and Angelica ran to catch up with him "Didn't she hurt you?" Tommy sighed and looked at her "Yes, Angelica. Why do you care?"

"It's just that you haven't been the same since she left and now you're hanging out with her again. Why?" Tommy finally stopped walking and turned to her, not knowing if she should tell her or not "I can't stay. You'll find soon though." he started walking again and Angelica followed "I was going to your house anyways." they didn't say anything the rest of the walk.

**The next day **Tommy woke up earlier than usual. He didn't know when Lil was going to start back at school, but he was sure that Phil would be there today. He also knew that Phil was pretty mad at him. He forced himself out of bed to go shower getting ready for the day ahead of him.

"Morning T" Dil said sitting across from him at the kitchen table. "Morning" Tommy didn't look up from his breakfast. "What's wrong?" Tommy shook his head "Nothing." Dil tried to get Tommy to look up "I heard the DeVille's were back." Tommy picked his plate up and set it on the floor for Spike and Spiffy to eat. "I know."

"What's with the short answers, T?" Dil turned to look at him and Tommy just shrugged "I'm just concerned for today." Dil raised his eyebrows "It's a Friday. You have a game, you're never nervous." Tommy sighed "It's not the game."

"Then what is it?" Tommy shot Dil a look "Can we just not talk about it?" he went to the living room and picked his bag up walking out. He knew it was too early to be leaving and he didn't know where he was going to go.

He ended up at Chuckie's. He didn't know how he ended up there, he was just walking. He walked up to the door and knocked. Kimi answered and he could tell she was surprised "What are you doing here? It's really early." he nodded "I know, but I need to talk to Chuckie." Kimi put her hand that wasn't on the door on her hip and squinted her eyes at him "You haven't talked to him in months, and you show up _now _wanting to talk to him?"

"Yes. Please Kimi, just let me in" Kimi could see in his eyes that he really needed to talk to him so she sighed and stepped to the side "He's in his room." Tommy walked in "Thanks" and he ran up the stairs to Chuckie's room knocking on the door "Kimi, what do you want it's early?" he opened the door and looked to see Tommy. "I'm not Kimi, but I do need to talk to you" Chuckie stepped back, he could never say no to Tommy. "Look, I know I haven't been a good friend to you lately -"

"And by lately, you mean months" Chuckie interrupted "Yes. And I'm sorry. But I need someone that's not Savannah, or the rest of the football team" Chuckie sat at his computer chair and spun it so he was facing Tommy. "What's going on?" Tommy looked down at his hands but didn't say anything "Tommy? Are you okay?" Tommy put his head in his hands and groaned "My life is over, Chuck" Chuckie looked at him and shook his head "What do you mean? You've got it all."

"I don't have it all. Even if I did, it's all over now." Chuckie shook his head "Why?" Tommy looked up at him, and Chuckie swears he could see tears starting to form in his eyes. "I... I have a daughter." Chuckie's eyes went wide and he looked at Tommy again to make sure he wasn't lying "Why are you just now telling me?"

"I just found out yesterday.." he looked up at Chuckie and could tell that he wasn't sure whether to believe it or not. "Who's the mom?" Tommy looked back down again and waited a few minutes before answering. He took a deep breath looking up and looking Chuckie in the eyes before saying "Lil." Chuckie jumped up "Is that why she left?" Tommy nodded "I guess so. She never told me anything" he looked at his watch and got up sighing "I've got to go. Thanks for being here, Chuck." he gave Chuckie a weak smile and walked out.

Kimi walked into his room after Tommy had left and leaned on the side of the door "What did he want?" Chuckie looked around and Kimi automatically knew that he was keeping something. "What is it? What did Tommy do?" Chuckie looked down and sighed "Tommy has a daughter." Kimi ran into his room all the way "No! You're lying!" Chuckie shook his head "Nope. I thought he was lying but he was really shaken up over it." Kimi walked out of his room shaking her head "I don't believe it"

**Tommy showed up **at the DeVille's house that same morning and knocked. "Hey Tommy boy! What are you doing here so early?" Betty pulled him into a hug "I just came to see Lil" he put his hand on his neck awkwardly and Betty smiled "She's downstairs. I don't know if she's awake or not" Tommy nodded and smiled and walked downstairs to her room and knocked on the door. It took a few minutes, but she opened it. "Why are you here?" he didn't wait for her to invite him in her room he just walked past her. "I just wanted to know if you'd be coming to school today?" she walked over to the mirror and Tommy sat down. "Yes, I'm going. Mom is watching Chelsea. Will you do me a favor?" Tommy nodded and walked over to be next to her while she was putting her makeup on. "Will you take Chelsea up to mom?" he hadn't noticed but Chelsea was in the floor playing with a set of plastic keys like he had as a baby. He looked down at her, his and Lil's daughter, and smiled. He walked over and sat in the floor with her. Chelsea looked up at him and smiled holding the keys in her hand. Lil looked over at them and smiled, she had to admit that it was cute seeing them together. She turned back to the mirror and finished getting ready. Tommy picked Chelsea up for the first time. He hasn't known Chelsea long, but he loved her. And he realized the minute he held her. He also knew that he didn't want to miss anything in her life.

He looked over at Lil who was fixing her makeup and realized that he still loved her. She turned and looked at him again and smiled "Take her upstairs to mom. We can walk to school together?" he smiled at her "Yeah, we can." he walked out and took her upstairs to Betty. "Isn't she just the cutest?"

"She really is." he smiled big and turned around walking back downstairs to meet up with Lil. "Where's Phil at?" he asked opening the door. She grabbed her bag and walked out grabbing his arm so he'd follow. "Upstairs." the both of them went upstairs to Phil's room. She started knocking and he finally opened the door "What?" he looked at Tommy behind her and walked out. He forgot they were going to school but once her saw her it clicked in his head. "Let's go." they followed him downstairs and outside.

"DeVille's!" they turned around to see Angelica walking over to them, she was more shocked that Tommy was with them than anything. He looked away when his phone started vibrating and answered it "Vannah?" they turned to him when he said it and Lil looked at Angelica "Who's he talking to?" Angelica laughed "His girlfriend." Lil's smile faded and she hoped no one noticed "Wait, Savannah who?" Angelica turned to Phil "Savannah Shane."

"He got that popular?" Lil asked raising her eyebrow and Angelica laughed again "Pretty much. He's star quarterback, dating Savannah, still the most popular girl in school. You were gone for a while." Lil sighed and looked down "That's true." Angelica looked at her "Why did you move?" Tommy had gotten off the phone and started listening to their conversation. Him and Lil explained looked at each other before she said "You'll find out soon enough." Phil just shrugged and kept walking. "It's going to be weird back at school." Lil finally said after a few minutes of silence. They all nodded but kept walking in silence.

None of them know but Tommy was trying to think of a way to end things with Savannah so that he could spend more of his time with Chelsea and Lil. But mainly, he wanted to get Lil back. And he would do anything to get her.


	3. Chapter 3

***I do have a poll for my other story on my profile, go vote :)**

**Chapter Three.**

The four of them walked into the school parting with Angelica as the entered. Tommy, Phil, and Lil walked over to the main office to get Phil and Lil their schedules and locker numbers. Before they walked in Lil turned and gave Tommy a smile "Thank you for being here." she waved and walked in. He turned to walk away but someone grabbed his arm and pulled him down, kissing him. It was Savannah "Where were you yesterday?" he looked back over in the office and then back at her but didn't say anything. "I was just busy. I'm sorry" he gave her his best smile and pulled her into a hug. She kissed his cheek and grabbed his hand. "Let's go to class" he took one last glance over at the office before walking away. "Who are you waiting for?"

"No one" he smiled. He went to say something but Savannah interrupted him to talk about the dance coming up. He sighed and pretended he was listening. They stopped at his locker. "We need to talk after practice today" he finally interrupted her, shutting his locker. "Oh.. Okay. About what?" he looked away from Savannah and saw Lil walking by, Phil right by her side. "You'll find out." he walked past her and turned into his first period hoping that Phil or Lil were in there. He sat in his normal seat in the back with the rest of his football friends. "You've seemed down lately, T" Sean said but Tommy didn't hear him. He was too focused on what he was going to say to Savannah later. The bell for second period rang and Tommy got up and was out the door before anyone could say something to him. He was trying to avoid Savannah by going down different halls "Pickles! What are you doing?"

Tommy turned to see Angelica and he sighed "I'm avoiding Savannah." Angelica laughed but said nothing. He watched as she walked into her class. He shook his head, not really sure what had just happened. He was about to walk into his second period when someone grabbed his arm. He cursed under his breath thinking it was Savannah and turned to see who it was. "Lil?" She smiled and pointed at the class "is this your next class?" he returned her smile and nodded "Good. Then I'll know someone in there. Savannah's not in here, is she?" Tommy laughed at the face she made "No, why?"

"I was just wondering." she smiled and walked in. Tommy smiled to himself thinking about the times him and Lil had together. He looked up just in time to see Savannah turning down the hall looking around. He ran into the class and sat behind Lil laying his head on the desk. Savannah walked in and looked around and her eyes landed on Lil. Lil watched as Savannah's face turned red in anger and stormed out. She turned around to Tommy "If you were hiding from Savannah, she's gone." he sighed and lifted his head and gave her a smile "Thanks"

"why are you hiding from her anyways?" She raised an eyebrow, curious. "I'm tired of her. I have been for a while." Lil laughed "why don't you break up with her then?" He sighed again "I am. Just after practice" Lil smiled "Good for you" the teacher walked in and started teaching, math was always his worst subject. He decided he didn't want to listen and think of a way to avoid Savannah during lunch. He sighed and finally looked at the board. He remembered how good at math Lil was, maybe she would be willing to tutor him. He was snapped out of his thoughts by the bell ringing. "Are you going to sit with us at lunch?" Lil said it with a hopeful smile and he nodded, walking out of the room with her. He kept looking around making sure Savannah wasn't near. "I'll be honest, I think she's mad"

"Why?" Lil shrugged "I think she hates me. She gave me a dirty look and then stormed out of the room" Tommy laughed "That's Savannah" him and Lil walked over to where they saw Phil sitting with Chuckie. "Hey T" Chuckie said smiling looking at the two of them. "Hey Chuck" he sat across from him and Lil sat next to him. Chuckie kept looking back and forth between them "What are you doing?" Lil asked "I'm trying to picture what your kid looks like" Tommy and Phil laughed. Lil reached into her bag pulling out her phone. "This is her" she handed it to Chuckie "I can't tell who she looks like." Lil smiled and took her phone back. "Lil!"

"Kimi?" Lil turned around to see Kimi running up to her. Lil stood up and hugged her "You look good! I've missed you!" Lil smiled "Thanks, I've missed you too" they sat back down and Kimi turned her attention to Tommy "Tommy Pickles. Why did you never tell us that you had a kid?" Tommy shot Chuckie a look for telling her, but just shrugged "Because I didn't even know" Kimi looked him in the eyes before finally looking away "So who's the mom?" the table fell silent for what seemed like hours "Lil" he finally said. Kimi lookEd at them before breaking into a giant smile "That's so cute!" they sighed with relief. She looked over at Phil "You havent seen me in a year and you aren't going to say anything?" Phil finally looked up from the table making eye contact with her. He faked a smile "It's been a while, Kimi" she nodded and blushed a little.

Kimi and Phil had always had a thing for each other. They never admitted it, but everyone knew. The rest of the lunch went in silence, Tommy looking around making sure Savannah wasn't near. "So the rumors are true! Phil and Lil are back" Dil came walking backwards for the table "Hey Dil" they said sat the same time. He waved and continued to walk backwards. They all stared at him and burst out laughing "He would be the life of the party" Phil said with a big smile They walked to their next classes, Tommy and Chuckie going to Chemistry. The class seemed to drag on forever but by the time it was finally over, Tommy got up and walked out slowly knowing he had to break up with Savannah now.

His practice lasted the normal hour and Savannah was waiting for him. The cheerleaders had practice so she had to be there no matter what. She ran over to Tommy and threw her arms around his neck hugging him. He pushed her away gently and looked her in the eyes "We need to talk." Savannah stepped brack knowing want was coming "Why are you doing this?" She didn't give him time to answer "It's because Lil's back, isn't it?" Tommy shook his head "No, it's not her. We just need to take a break" Savannah crossed her arms and glared at him "I know when you're lying. What's the real reason?" Tommy sighed, he knew he couldn't tell her the real reason. But he couldn't think of an excuse "Okay. It is Lil, all the feelings I had for her came back the minute I saw her" he saw tears starting in her eyes but before he could say anything else she had slapped him "You're such a jerk, Tommy" she turned and ran off the field. The cheerleaders were all looking at him. He just shrugged it off and walked off the field. He knew Savannah would get over it.

When Tommy got to his front door he decided that he would rather go see Lil. He made his way over to her house. He knocked and waited. Hopefully someone was even home. Phil opened the door and smiled "Hey T, what are you doing here?" Phil moved to the side so Tommy was able to walk in. "I came to see Lil and Chelsea." Phil nodded and pointed towards the downstairs "You know where her room is" Tommy walked by and headed downstairs. He knocked softly on her door, just in case Chelsea was sleeping. "Tommy?" he smiled at her and walked into her room. Chelsea was sitting in the floor playing with some of her toys. He looked over and saw that she had books and papers all over her bed "What are you doing?" he asked and looked at her. "I was just trying to catch up on everything."

"You're good in school, you shouldn't have to." she smiled and sat back on her bed "What are you doing here though?" he sat in the floor next to Chelsea and then looked back over at Lil "I was wondering if I could take her for a little bit. You know, give you some relaxation time." he gave her a smile with hope in it. She smiled back at him and set her pencil down. "I guess you could. I can't tell you no to spending time with her." Tommy smiled at her again but didn't say anything. Lil stood up and started getting things together that Chelsea would need. "What do you plan on doing with her?" he shrugged "Take her to my house. Introduce her to the family." he stood up and picked her up. Lil gave him the bag of stuff she had gotten together for her. "Maybe she'll be like us as babies. And go on adventures" he laughed at Lil's joke and agreed. "Thank you, Tommy" he gave her one of those one armed hugs. "Youre welcome. You know I'd do anything for you. And Chelsea" he smiled and walked out leaving Lil blushing.

Tommy walked home with Chelsea, not really caring if anyone saw him. He walked through the door and Dil turned to see who it was "T? Why are you holding a baby?" Tommy hesitated before answering "Dil, this is Chelsea.. My daughter." Dil's mouth dropped and he ran over to see her "No way, do mom and dad know?" Tommy shook his head and walked over to the couch sitting with Chelsea in his lap. "That's why I brought her. So I can introduce her to them"


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it's been awhile! I'm a little rusty with where to take this story but I have an idea. So I hope you enjoy this update! :)**

**Chapter Four**

"I don't believe it, T. You have a daughter... And the mom is...?"

"Lil." Tommy walked over to the living room and set Chelsea in the floor handing her some toys. Dil walked in and looked at her "At least it's just one and not twins" Dil laughed but Tommy didn't. He was staring at Chelsea.

"Is that what you've been worried about?" Tommy nodded and looked at Dil "How do you think mom and dad will handle this?" Dil shrugged "I don't know, T. You were always the perfect kid." Tommy shot Dil a look "I'm not perfect" Dil sat down on the couch next to Tommy. "Our parents are chill. They may understand" Tommy leaned back into the couch and looked at the time. He had a game at seven and his parents would be home at any minute. He was starting to stress out.

"Take a chill pill, T!" Tommy gave Dil another look and took a deep breath. He looked down at Chelsea who was smiling and playing with a stuffed animal. Dil got in floor next to her "I can't believe I'm an uncle" he picked up one of her toys and handed it to her. Tommy turned his head and looked at the door when his parents walked in. They came into the living room and stopped in their tracks when they saw Chelsea. "Why is there a baby?" Didi asked her two sons.

"It's mine... Mom, dad meet Chelsea." Stu and Didi exchanged looks and then looked back at Tommy "Is this some kind of joke, Thomas?" Tommy flinched at the use of his full name "It's not mom... Chelsea is my daughter and Lil is her mom."

"Lil DeVille?" Didi exclaimed and Tommy nodded "It's the reason they left, but Lil wanted Chelsea to have a father in her life so they came back." Didi shook her head "This can't be yours. How does she know it's not someone else's child?" Tommy was starting to get mad and he stood up "Lil's not some slut, mom! I'm Chelsea's father whether you like it or not" Didi had never seen Tommy so mad before, but then again she had never talked bad about Lil before.

"We're disappointed in you, Tommy." Stu said and took Didi out of the room before anything else was said. Tommy ran a hand thought his hair and sat back on the couch. Tommy ran a hand through his hair and sat back down. Dil looked up at him "You okay, T?" Tommy nodded and looked down at Chelsea who was still smiling. He looked at the time one more time and saw that he had two hours left before the game.

An hour and a half later he decided to take Chelsea back to Lil. He had spent the time sitting in the floor playing with her. He thought she looked a lot like Lil. He smiled to himself and started putting her things back in the bag. Dil walked into Tommy's room "Where are you going?"

"I'm taking Chelsea back to Lil and then heading to the game" Dil nodded and then smiled at Chelsea as Tommy picked her up "Bye Chelsea!" Dil turned and walked back to his room. Tommy walked down the stairs and to the kitchen "I'm going to take Chelsea back and then go to my game" he was out of the house before his parents could say anything.

He put Chelsea's stuff in the backseat of his car and then realized he needed a car seat. He sighed and walked back inside "Mom? Do we have a car seat?"

"I think so. Let me check" Didi walked to the basement and a few minutes later came back with a car seat and a box "What's in the box?"

"A bunch of your and Dil's old toys." Tommy smiled at his mom and the two walked out to his car. Didi put the box next to Chelsea's bag and put the car seat in for Tommy. He handed Chelsea to her and she put her in the seat. She turned and looked at him "You're going to be a good father, Tommy" he gave her a hug and she kissed him on the cheek "Thanks mom"

He drive the few houses to the DeVille's and took Chelsea and her stuff out and knocked on the door. Phil opened it and smiled "You're family, T. You don't have to know" Tommy shrugged and laughed "Is Lil in her room?" Phil nodded and he resumed his spot on the couch. Tommy walked downstairs and knocked on her door. "Come in" he turned the doorknob almost dropping the box.

Lil smiled as Tommy walked in. She got off her bed and walked over taking Chelsea "Hi my baby!" she said kissing her cheek. She looked at the box Tommy was holding "What's that?" she put Chelsea in her crib and took the box from him "Some of mine and Dil's old toys. My mom is giving them to Chelsea."

Lil smiled "That's sweet of her" she went through the box and pulled out a blue screwdriver "I thought you'd carry this around forever" she laughed and Tommy took it from her with a smile and walked over to Chelsea's crib. He held it out for her "In case your mom ever locks you in a playpen and you want out"

Lil laughed and hit his arm "She's not going on any adventures until she's older" Tommy laughed and looked at the time "I have to get going. You should come to the game" Lil set the box down and returned to her bed "I'll talk to Phil." he walked over to her and leaned down placing a kiss on her cheek "Hopefully I'll see you later" Lil started blushing and looked away.

Twenty minutes later Tommy showed up at the school, late. He rushed to the locker room and saw the coach giving the team a speech and stopped when he saw Tommy "Pickles, you're late" Tommy started getting ready "I know. Sorry coach, it won't happen again" he flashed his best smile and the coach continued on with his speech. Tommy threw on all his pads and jersey and got ready for the game.

"Phil! Lil!" the twins were on their way to find a seat when Kimi called them. "Kimi!" Lil smiled and went to her best friend. "You have no idea how happy I am that you two are back" Phil smiled at her "It's really good to be back" Lil rolled her eyes at them. She knew the two were going to get together soon. "So the rumors are true.. The DeVille's have returned" the two turned to see Susie.

"Susie!" they yelled in unison and gave her a hug. "It's good to see you guys" she said with a smile

"Lil, you are being stared down" Kimi said and Lil turned to see who it was. She rolled her eyes and turned back around "Tommy broke up with her and I'm assuming she thinks it's because of me"

"It's about time he broke up with her!" Susie said with a smile and Kimi nodded. Phil and Lil stood there confused as to why it was such a good thing they broke up. They were going to ask why but turned their attention to the game instead. Phil leaned over to Lil "I didn't know Tommy was even good at football" Lil shrugged "I didn't either. Things changed while we were gone though."

After the game Kimi, Phil and Lil were leaving to go to the Java Lava when yelling could be heard and Kimi wanted to know what was going on. She looked over and saw one of the football players and a cheerleader arguing "Come on, Tommy and Savannah are going at it." Phil and Lil looked at each other but continued to follow her. They walked over and saw that Savannah was crying.

"Tommy please, we've been through too much! You can't just dump me whenever you feel like it!"

"Actually Savannah, I can and I did. You were so clingy and I felt suffocated by you! I'm glad I got out when I did" he went to walk away but she grabbed his arm "We had it all, Tommy." he yanked his arm away "We had nothing" the words made Savannah cry harder. Her friends came over and started trying to make her feel better. Tommy walked away, he did feel bad, but he'd get over it.

He spotted Kimi, Phil and Lil and started walking over to them, "We're going to the Java Lava. Want to come?" Tommy nodded and started taking his jersey off, throwing it at Lil "Hold that for a second" Lil made a face of disgust because it smelled like sweat. Tommy threw his football gear into the trunk of his car and grabbed a shirt he kept in there. Lil threw his jersey back at him and he put it in the trunk with the rest of his stuff. He got in the drivers seat and waited as they got in. Kimi and Phil sat in the back and Lil sat in the front.

"T, why do you have a car seat?" Phil asked looking at it and Tommy looked in his rear view mirror at Phil and smiled "I had Chelsea earlier"

"And you bought a car seat?" Tommy laughed and shook his head "No, my mom found it in the basement" Kimi looked at Lil and could see she was smiling "When do I get to meet her?" Lil turned and looked at Kimi "Spend the night." Kimi's face lit up and she nodded. Tommy turned into the Java Lava and they all got out. Tommy opened the door and smiled at Chaz as they walked in.

"Phil and Lil! Welcome back!" they smiled at him "Thanks, Mr. Finster!" he started making Tommy and Kimi's usual drinks and then asked Phil and Lil what they wanted. After getting their drinks they went and sat at a table. Their conversation was interrupted by Angelica slamming her hands on the table "Thomas, my mom told me some interesting news about you today."

Tommy set his drink down and looked at her "Oh yeah? And what would that be?"

"That you have a daughter!" they heard a gasp from behind her. None of them had noticed that Savannah had walked in with her friends and they heard what Angelica had said. "Tommy is that true? Is that why you broke up with me?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Tommy shot Angelica a look "Thanks." he looked at Savannah and stood up "Follow me." he told her as he walked ito the back.

"Why didn't you tell me the truth?!" Savannah said crossing her arms and looking at him "That's not something I wanted you to know, otherwise, I would have told you. And what I did tell you was the truth. I'm still in love with her."

"How can you be? And how can you have a daughter when you've been with me?!"

"Before you, Savannah. Lil left after she found out she was pregnant." Savannah shook her head "This isn't fair to me, Tommy. I was there for you, she wasn't!" he nodded understanding where she was coming from. "I know that. And I'm pretty sure you know me better than anyone. But Lil's the one that has my heart, and she always will."

He watched as the tears started falling and she ran out. He went back to the table and Kimi looked at him "How many times have you made her cry today?"

"Three. And I'm starting to feel bad about it." he sighed and picked his smoothie up. Angelica pat Tommy on the back "Good job in breaking up with her and making her cry, T"

Phil and Lil watched Angelica leave "Good to see she hasn't changed." Tommy forced a laugh "Yeah, I wish she did."

Kimi stood up "So are you guys ready to go?" they nodded and made their way back to Tommy's car "Can you take me by my house so I can get my stuff?" Tommy nodded and drove to the Finster's. Kimi got out and went inside and was back out in a matter of seconds.

Tommy pulled into the DeVille's driveway and Phil stopped him before he drove away "Why don't you stay, too? I don't want to be surrounded by girls all night." Tommy laughed and turned the car off getting out.

"T, are you staying over, too?" Kimi asked and he nodded. Him and Phil walked upstairs to his room.

"Okay, where is she?" Kimi asked with a smile. Lil motioned for her to follow. They went upstairs to Betty's room to get Chelsea. "Mom? We're home. Kimi and Tommy are spending the night" Betty looked up from her book and smiled at Kimi "How are you, Kimi?"

"I'm good Mrs. DeVille" she smiled and Lil walked over to the playpen "Hi baby!" she said to her in one of those baby voices. Chelsea smiled when she saw her. Lil picked her up and carried her over to Kimi. "Chelsea, this is your aunt Kimi!" Kimi smiled at Chelsea "She's so precious!" Lil walked out of Betty's room and over to Phil's. Kimi walked in and sat in the floor by his bed. Lil sat at the foot of his bed next to Tommy.

"Chelly!" Phil smiled at her and Lil rolled her eyes at the name he called her. Lil let Chelsea go and crawl around on the bed. Tommy reached out with a smile as Chelsea went to him. He picked her up and set her in his lap. Phil and Kimi had started a conversation and Lil watched Tommy with a smile.

Phil leaned over to Kimi "Can you tell that they still have feelings for each other or is it just me?" Kimi nodded and looked over at them. Lil's phone started going off and she left the room to answer. Tommy was looking down at Chelsea with a smile and Phil looked at Kimi "It feels so nice to be back"

"Hey Phil, can you come here?" Lil called from another room. Phil got up and walked over to the room Lil was in "What's going on?"

"Will you _please _tell Brett to leave me alone?" Phil took the phone, Brett was the boyfriend Lil had back at the other school. Phil knew how annoyed with him Lil was "Brett?"

"What do you want, Phil?"

"I want you to leave me sister alone. If you haven't caught on to the fact that you annoy her or that she's pretty much ignoring you, you must be pretty stupid. Stop harassing my sister" Phil hung up and Lil gave him a hug.

"You're the best" Phil smiled at her and shrugged "Don't forget the best brother you could ever ask for"

"Don't get too conceited" Lil rolled her eyes and was getting ready to walk away when Phil turned around "Were you going to tell them that you had a boyfriend?" Lil shook her head.

"Not even Tommy? It's obvious he still has feelings for you." he saw a smile come to her face and he shook his head realizing why she didn't tell Tommy. Lil walked back into the room. Chelsea was sitting in Tommy's lap playing with his lanyard and Kimi was doing something on her phone. Phil went and sat back down by Kimi and Lil stretched out on Phil's bed. Chelsea crawled off Tommy's lap and onto Lil's stomach.

Lil picked her up and then sat up "I'm going to put her to bed, and then how about we watch a movie?" Kimi and Phil were the first two to make it to the living room and claiming their spots on the couch. Tommy and Lil went downstairs to put Chelsea in her crib. Tommy smiled as he watched her. She grabbed one of the baby monitors and went to walk back upstairs but Tommy stopped her "Do you remember the last time we planned on watching a movie together?" Lil smiled to herself thinking of it "Yeah, I do."

_Flashback_

_Tommy was sitting in his living room when there was a knock at the door. He walked over and opened it seeing Lil, she was wearing a pink dress, her hair curled and her makeup done. He crossed his arms and leaned on the doorway. "Why are you looking extra beautiful today?" She put her hands on her hips and looked at him "Tommy Pickles, did you forget?" _

_"Forget what?" he smiled at her. _

_"Did you forget that you said we were going out for a special evening and to dress nice?" Tommy started scratching his chin "No, I don't recall saying that." he put his hands on Lil's waist and pulled her to him "Happy two year Anniversary, Lillian." he gave her a kiss and she smiled. _

_"I'm glad you didn't forget our anniversary, but you did forget what you said!" Lil pouted and Tommy's smile grew bigger as he looked at her. "Why would I tell you we were going out when we have the whole place to ourselves tonight?" _

_"And what are we going to do here all night?" she crossed her arms and looked at him "I'm dressed nice, I want to go out somewhere like you said" Tommy put his forehead against hers and looked her in the eyes "If we stay here tonight you can change into something more comfortable and we can have a romantic night of movies and cuddling."_

_"There's no way I'm going back and changing." Lil was shaking her head and Tommy pulled her inside shutting the door "I'll let you wear a pair of my sweatpants and a t-shirt." he watched Lil make a face and she crossed her arms "No, I'm not wearing sweatpants. I don't want you to see me in them!" _

_"Lillian. I've seen you at your worst. The least you could do is wear sweatpants around me." Lil dropped her hands and sighed "Fine." Tommy smiled and walked upstairs, Lil right behind him. He handed her a pair of his sweatpants and one of his t-shirts before walking out. _

_Lil put the shirt on and then put Tommy's sweatpants on and started rolling them up so they would fit better. When she started walking out she noticed that there was something in one of the pockets. She reached in and pulled out a little black box. She opened it and saw the most beautiful ring she had ever seen. _

_She walked out of Tommy's room still holding the box thinking the worst "Tommy? Who is this for?" Tommy looked at her with a smile and walked over to her. He took the ring out of the box "It's a promise ring" he took Lil's hand and put it on her finger "I love you so much, Lillian. And one day, I hope to make you my wife. This is my promise to you" Lil grabbed Tommy's face and pulled him into a passionate kiss. She pulled away and had tears running down her face. __"I love you too, Tommy." she smiled and he pulled her into another kiss. _

_"This still doesn't explain why you told me to dress up" Tommy smiled at her and walked over to the couch sitting down and pulling Lil onto his lap. _

_"I figured it would be more romantic if you found it instead of me just giving it to you. I didn't want to be like all of the other guys that give their girls promise rings. And I knew I would be able to get you to change into sweats. And you DeVille's tend to get curious about everything so I knew that leaving it in the pocket would make you look at it." Lil rolled her eyes and hit Tommy's arm "You trickster." he smiled at her and she leaned down giving him another kiss._

_End_ Flashback

A month later after that night the DeVille's left. Lil looked down at her finger. She had stopped wearing the ring when she met Brett. She looked up at Tommy and held her hand out "Let's go watch that movie." he smiled at her taking her hand and going upstairs.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Tommy and Lil made their way into the living room and to the couch next to Phil and Kimi. They had chose a movie and were waiting for Lil and Tommy to come back up. "It took you guys long enough to get up here" Kimi said when they sat down. Lil shrugged and sat down with a smile. Phil turned the movie on and sat back putting his feet on the table.

Kimi took a glance at him and tried to hide the smile. Phil looked at her out of the corner of his eye and smirked looking back at the TV. He had the biggest crush on Kimi before they left and now that they're back he thought he'd go after her. The movie continued and Kimi started falling asleep. She put her head on Phil's shoulder.

"Phil? I'm going to go outside for a few" Lil said getting up and walking downstairs to get herself a jacket before going out back. She was sitting on the brick wall when the back door opened. Lil looked up and saw Tommy "What are you doing out here?" she asked, quickly wiping away the tears that had started to fall.

"What's wrong, Lil?" he asked sitting next to her. He saw that she was holding something but couldn't tell what it was. She shook her head "Nothing, why do you ask?"

"You're crying. And unless you just like coming outside to cry, then I know there's something wrong." he said with a small smile hoping to get a laugh or a smile from her. She just shrugged and started and started messing with what she was holding. Tommy looked down at it and realized it was the ring he gave her.

Lil saw Tommy looking at the ring. She looked back down before she started talking "Our relationship was so perfect. And then I just left. Ruining everything. I wore the ring until a few months ago. I met someone and I thought it would help me move on from you, but it didn't. Then Chelsea was born and I didn't want her to have any other father figure... Just you. And every time I looked at her, I missed you. It was because of her that I realized I still loved you, and wanted to come back, hoping you still felt the same" she had started crying again. She held the ring out to Tommy, but he didn't take it. She grabbed his hand and put the ring in it. "I want you to give this to a girl that you love. That has your heart, a girl that won't hurt you the way I did."

Tommy shook his head and looked at Lil "Do you remember the promise I made when I gave you the ring? I promised to one day make you my wife. I still love you, Lil. I'm still in love with you. You are the girl that has my heart and I want you to keep the ring, because I still promise to make you my wife." he took Lil's hand and put the ring on her finger. Lil looked into his eyes and he leaned forward, kissing her. Lil smiled and deepened the kiss until he pulled away "I want you to be my girlfriend again" she nodded and put her hands on both sides of his face "And I want to be your girlfriend again" she gave him another kiss.

The back door flew open and Kimi ran out "That was so cute! I'm so glad you two got back together!" Kimi gave Lil a hug and Lil looked at her, confused "I thought you were sleeping?"

"I was, but Chelsea started crying so Phil went to check on her." Lil nodded and stood up "I should go see if she's okay." she walked into the house and Kimi sat down next to Tommy "So, you two are back together, and you have a family. You two are perfect"

"Yeah. We are" he said with a laugh and got up going inside. He turned and looked at Kimi "Make your move on Phil. We all know you two like each other" Kimi blushed and followed Tommy into Lil's room. Lil was sitting on her bed feeding Chelsea and Phil was standing, getting ready to walk out. Tinny went and sat next to Lil and gave Kimi a look.

Kimi sighed and grabbed Phil's arm taking him to the living room "I need to tell you something" Phil looked at her and waited. She started pacing and messing with her hands "I've liked you since before you left, and I want to be with you" she said it really fast and it took Phil a few seconds to realize what she said "I like you too, Kimi."

She smiled and threw her arms around his neck "I thought you were going to reject me!" Phil shook his head "I couldn't do that to you" he pulled away and placed a kiss on her lips.

Tommy and Lil walked back into the living room, smiles on their faces. "It was only a matter of time before you two were together" Lil said sitting on the couch and smiling over at Phil and Kimi. Tommy sat next to her putting his arm around her. Phil looked at the two "Wait. You two are back together?"

"Yes, Phillip." Lil said rolling her eyes "Tonight turned out better than expected" Kimi said putting an arm around Phil's waist.

* * *

_Nine Months Later; _

Phil, Lil, Kimi, Tommy, Chuckie and their families were in the DeVille's kitchen. Lil was sitting at the head of the table with Chelsea in her lap and Tommy standing next to her with his video camera. It was Chelsea's first birthday and they wanted it to be remembered forever.

They all sang happy birthday to her and Lil blew out the candle for her. Chelsea clapped her hands with a big smile and Lil leaned her toward the cake letting her take a handful of it and eat it. Lil laughed and Phil reached his hand out "If Chels can do, can I?" Lil sighed and nodded. Phil took a handful of the cake but instead of eating it, he shoved it in Kimi's face.

"Phillip!" everyone started laughing and Kimi took some of the cake. She was going to throw it at Phil but he moved and the cake hit Lil instead. Phil got up and ran outside, Kimi chasing him. Tommy was laughing at Lil. The parents decided to make their way in the living room, away from the mess. Dil and Chuckie walked over, Dil taking Chelsea and Chuckie taking Tommy's camera away "We're going to keep Chelsea and the camera safe while Lil kills you." Chuckie said with a smile and backing up.

Lil got a smile and grabbed a plate with cake on it, walking towards Tommy "Lil, I don't want cake on my face, please. Why not go after Phil? He's the one who got you with it, well Kimi. But Phil moved!" Lil thought about it before shrugging. She walked up to him and acted like she was going to give him a kiss but instead brought the plate of cake up and shoved it in his face.

"Because covering you with cake seems like more fun." Tommy wiped some of the cake off and put his hands on both sides of her face and pulled her into a kiss "And now you have cake on your face" he smiled and she shook her head. Dil walked over and handed Chelsea to Lil "Hey T, can I see your phone?"

"Sure. It's on the counter" Dil walked over to the counter and picked his phone up "Why do you want to see it?"

"Family portrait, T! All three of you are covered in cake" Lil laughed and Tommy put his arm around her and Dil took the picture. Kimi and Phil walked in. Phil had cake all over his face. Lil laughed and gave Kimi a high five for getting Phil back. Phil rooled his eyes and sat at the table.

Chelsea's first birthday would be one to be remembered.

* * *

**A/N: I do have a sequel in mind for this. But I'm glad I was able to finish it. Thanks to all who read, followed, favored and reviewed! It means a lot! Keep an eye out for the sequel :) Thanks!**


End file.
